Fire Whipper
Fire Whipper is a fusion of Gudon and Fire-Draco, and if you couldn't tell by how bad his name is, the pet of Yippe Spaton. Appearance Considering this thing was invented by an anon, has GLOMBish name, and is related to Yippe Spaton, it probably looks like a poorly made fusion of Gudon and Fire-Draco. History Origins During his "heroic" exploits across the universe, Yippe Spaton had begun wiping out planets home to perceived hostile alien species, basically any who had come against the Ultras in the past. The Baltans were the first to fall due to their weakness to Specium, followed by the Metrons, the Dadas, the Mephilases, and numerous others. The Alien Zettons, Ghos, and Pedans were able to put up more of a fight due to the advanced weapons at their disposal, at one point unleashing a Zetton, Pandon, and King Joe upon Yippe at once, only for them all to be destroyed. This sacrifice gave the Alien Sturm perfect time to prepare for Yippe's arrival. They knew one of their kind had aligned himself with Ultraman Belial in the past, and figured the mad Ultra would come for them sooner than later. Developing Risers of their own, the Sturm began creating Fusion Kaiju to fight in their defense. One such fusion was a combination of Gudon and Fire-Draco. When Yippe Spaton attacked, the Sturm realized how futile their efforts had really been. Though they were enough of a threat to force Yippe into King Tunder form, this would prove their greatest mistake, as with his full power realized, Yippe could wipe them out with ease. Soon one last Sturm remained able to fight, the one who commanded the Gudon and Fire-Draco combination. Ultimately, Yippe Spaton slew him, and took his fallen enemy's Riser, re-consitituting the fusion, as in his own warped mind, Yippe Spaton found the beast "cute". Naming it "Fire Whipper", Yippe Spaton took this fusion as his pet, and it would fight alongside him in many battles, until that fateful day Ultraman Dao called upon Yippe's abilities... Ultraman Spoiler Fire Whipper is set to appear in the series, having engaged in a battle against Ultraman Zero Alter as revenge for his master's death which drives both into Ultraman Spoiler's universe, where things just go on from there. Abilties * Flame Streams: Fire Whipper can fire flames from it's mouths * Fire Whips: Fire Whipper, true to the name Yippe gave to it, can ignite it's whips with flames for use in combat * Space Adaptation * Flight * Burrowing * Dimensional Travel: Through some unknown means, Fire Whipper is capable of traveling through universes, or can at least follow other beings through them. Trivia * Like all stupidly named things, this was originally invented by an anon. ** Hence the involvement with Yippe Spaton ** Said anon wanted someone on Ultraman Wiki capable of speaking Japanese to email TsuPro and ask that this monster actually appear. *** Seriously. * If it wasn't obvious, other users are free to make an actually competently named Fire-Draco and Gudon fusion. ** Kit answered the call with Whip-Draco. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_QLzthSkfM Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Parodies Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Gudon Variations Category:Fire-Draco Variations